jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Der Hinterhalt (The Clone Wars)
Der Hinterhalt (ursprünglich The Yoda Episode) ist die erste Folge aus der ersten Staffel der Serie The Clone Wars, die wiederum Teil des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars ist. In Amerika wurde die Folge zum ersten Mal am 3. Oktober 2008 auf dem Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland hat der Privatsender ProSieben am 23. November 2008 die deutsche Folge ausgestrahlt. Die Episode wurde in den Roman Yoda In Action! und den Comic Ambush adaptiert. Wochenschau Handlung Erster Akt Der König der Toydarianer, Katuunko, landet mit zwei Leibwachen auf dem abgelegenen Korallenmond Rugosa und wartet auf den Jedi-Meister Yoda. Plötzlich erscheint Asajj Ventress, die, weil sie nur eine Botin ist, ein Hologramm von Dooku öffnet. Dooku will Katuunko überzeugen, sich den Separatisten anzuschließen. Im Orbit von Rugosa fliegt Yoda mit Klonkriegern an Bord eines Raumkreuzers der ''Consular''-Klasse in Richtung des Mondes. Zwei Fregatten der Munificent-Klasse springen aus dem Hyperraum und beschießen den republikanischen Kreuzer. Als die Schilde ausfallen, entscheidet sich Yoda, mit einer Fluchtkapsel zum Mond zu fliegen, so dass die Klonkrieger an Bord des Kreuzers entkommen können. Inzwischen behauptet Dooku, dass die Kampfdroiden den Klonen 100 zu 1 überlegen sind, aber Katuunko ist sich sicher, dass ein Jedi 100 Droiden zerstören kann. Weil eine einzige Fluchtkapsel leicht abgeschossen werden könnte, werden alle restlichen gestartet, wobei nur in einer Yoda und drei Stoßtruppen sitzen. Bevor Dooku die Holonachricht beendet, meint er, dass Yoda überschätzt wird und Ventress ihn benachrichtigen wird, wenn Katuunko sich den Separatisten anschließt. Alle Fluchtkapseln bis auf die, in der Yoda und die Klonkrieger sitzen, werden abgeschossen. Yoda kann sicher auf dem Mond landen, sagt aber, dass sie in eine andere Falle laufen werden, weil er eine Störung in der Macht spürt. Als Katuunko von Yoda benachrichtigt wird, wirft Asajj Ventress ein, dass Yoda von seinem Raumschiff geflohen ist und man keinen weiteren Beweis dafür braucht, dass die Jedi schwach sind. Yoda ist erstaunt, dass Dooku zum Treffen eingeladen wurde, und sagt weiterhin, dass er in der Nähe ist. Katuunko meint, dass Dooku von alleine gekommen ist und dessen Meinung nach die Droiden Toydaria besser als die Jedi beschützen könnten. Asajj Ventress schlägt einen Wettkampf vor: Sie sendet ihre besten Truppen zu Yoda. Wenn Yoda entkommt, schließt sich Katuunko der Republik an; wenn Yoda besiegt wird, wird Toydaria ein Mitglied der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Katuunko ist dagegen, aber Yoda nimmt die Herausforderung an und verspricht, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erscheinen. Katuunko fordert einen fairen Kampf und erhält Ventress Versprechen. Die Klonkrieger und Yoda schauen auf die, wie Yoda findet, schöne Landschaft des Mondes, als sie ein C-9979 mit einem Bataillon Droiden überfliegt. Asajj Ventress steht neben C-9979 und berichtet Dooku, dass B1-Kampfdroiden, B2-Superkampfdroiden, Droidekas und AATs das Raumschiff verlassen. Dooku meint, dass Yoda so weit von Coruscant entfernt in Gefahr ist. Sie versichert Dooku einen „fairen Kampf“. Yoda befiehlt, nur wenig Gepäck mitzunehmen, weil sie sonst nur verlangsamt werden. Er läuft nicht in die eigentliche Richtung zum Treffpunkt, weil dort auch die Droiden-Armeen sind. Ventress befiehlt zwei Kampfdroiden, Yoda zu suchen. Ein Droide fragt nach Yodas Aussehen und Ventress antwortet, dass er ein kleiner, grüner Jedi mit einem Lichtschwert ist. Zweiter Akt Die Kampfdroiden fahren mit AATs durch einen Korallenwald. Ein Kampfdroide sieht Yoda, die drei Klonkrieger und befiehlt, sie im Sektor 11 anzugreifen. Die Klonkrieger wollen zurückschießen, aber Yoda hält sie zurück, weil sie noch nicht in Reichweite sind. Als der Kampfdroide merkt, dass das Schießen erfolglos ist und dass der Weg zu schmal ist, befiehlt er mit dem Schießen aufzuhören. Ein anderer Kampfdroide missachtet den Befehl, fährt mit seinem AAT in die Korallen und bleibt dort stecken. Zur gleichen Zeit erklärt Yoda den Klonen, dass sie in Zahlen zwar unterlegen sind, ihr Verstand aber größer ist. Die Klonkrieger wissen nicht, was der General damit meint. Die Kampfdroiden geben es schließlich auf, mit den AATs durch die enge Landschaft zu fahren, und laufen zu Fuß weiter. Als den Klonkriegern zwei Patrouillen folgen, planen diese einen Hinterhalt. Die Kampfdroiden teilen sich in kleinere Gruppen auf. Die Klonkrieger greifen mit Z-6 Rotationsblastern an und können alle Droiden zerstören, aber der Jedi-General wird vermisst. Als B2-Superkampfdroiden erscheinen, müssen sich die unterlegenen Klonkrieger zurückziehen. Yoda ist währenddessen bei einer anderen Gruppe von B1-Kampfdroiden. Er springt auf einen von ihnen. Bei dem Versuch, Yoda anzugreifen, wird der Droide zerstört. Nun springt Yoda reihum zwischen allen Kampfdroiden umher; die letzten beiden Droiden erschießen sich gegenseitig. Später erhält Ventress die Nachricht, dass ihre Truppen zerstört wurden, und Katuunko ist erleichtert. Der Kampfdroide erzählt weiter, dass sie nun mit schweren Truppen angreifen werden. Leutnant Thire wird von einem Superkampfdroiden angeschossen, er kann aber weiterhin laufen. Schließlich erscheint Yoda. Mit der Macht hebt Yoda einen Superkampfdroiden in die Luft, dreht ihn um, so dass dieser die anderen Droiden beschießt, und wirft ihn mit einem Machtstoß in die restlichen Droiden. Auf einmal rollen drei Droidekas heran und die Klonkrieger und Yoda müssen sich zurückziehen. Yoda lenkt Blasterstrahlen der Droiden auf Korallen um, welche zerbrechen, auf die Droidekas fallen und diese zerstören. Ventress wird von einem Kampfdroiden davon unterrichtet, dass die Klone verletzt sind und der Jedi sich zurückzieht. Ventress ist froh, aber Katuunko fragt bei Yoda nach, der vorgibt, keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Yoda und die Klone gehen in eine Höhle, wo Rys eine Laterne anzündet. Ein Klonkrieger sagt, dass sie nur noch wenig Munition haben. Yoda zerschneidet ein Gewehr und bastelt daraus eine Krücke für Thire. Yoda erzählt den Klonkriegern, wie ihr Charakter ist und wie sie sich verbessern können. Rys ist immer auf den Feind konzentriert, aber um Inspiration zu bekommen, muss er auch auf sich selbst und seine Kameraden achten. Jek sorgt sich sehr um die Waffen, aber nicht Waffen, sondern ein guter Verstand kann einen Krieg gewinnen. Thire sucht immer einen Kampf, aber Krieg dauert nur lange, wenn man ihn überlebt. Als Yoda sagt, dass man mit der Macht den Verstand beruhigen kann, hört man das laute Geräusch von sich nähernden AATs. Die Klonkrieger und Yoda gehen aus der Höhle und beobachten AATs, B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden, die durch eine Schlucht laufen. Yoda befiehlt ihnen, auf sein Zeichen zu warten, während er selber hinunter springt und sich auf den Boden setzt. Ein Kampfdroide befiehlt, den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden und sich auf das Schießen vorzubereiten. Dritter Akt Ein Kampfdroide benachrichtigt Ventress und sagt ihr in aller Ruhe, dass sie den Jedi gefunden haben. Ventress fragt, wo er ist, und als der Kampfdroide erwidert, dass Yoda vor den AATs sitzt, befiehlt sie, sofort das Feuer zu eröffnen. Yoda zerstört die Kampfdroiden der Reihe nach und wirft mit der Macht Droidenteile nach oben, die an den Klonkriegern vorbeifliegen. Die Klonkrieger erkennen nicht, dass dies das vereinbarte Zeichen ist, weil sie denken, dass Yoda keine Hilfe braucht. Katuunko beobachtet mit seinem Makro-Binocular die Schlacht. Ventress benachrichtigt 224, doch dieser meldet sich nicht. Ein anderer Kampfdroide berichtet, dass sie vom Jedi überwältigt wurden, woraufhin sie einen Knopf auf ihrem Armband drückt und Droidekas im C-9979 anfangen, zu Yoda zu rollen. Thire schießt eine Rakete auf einen Felsvorsprung, welcher abstürzt und die Droidekas unter sich begräbt. Nachdem ein Baby-Neebray kurz auf Yodas Daumen landet, laufen Yoda und die Klonkrieger zu König Katuunko. Dooku benachrichtigt Katuunko und dieser sagt, dass Dooku recht hatte: Ein Jedi kann nicht 100 Kampfdroiden zerstören, sondern vielmehr 1000, weshalb er beschlossen hat, sich der Republik anzuschließen. Ventress aktiviert ihre Lichtschwerter und stößt die beiden Leibwächter von Katuunko mit der Macht beiseite. Bevor sie allerdings Katuunkos Hals durchtrennen kann, werden die Lichtschwerter von Yoda mit der Macht gestoppt. Die Ventress begleitenden Kampfdroiden werden von den Klonkriegern zerstört. Yoda stößt Ventress mit der Macht weg. Ventress will Yoda angreifen, doch Yoda zieht ihre Lichtschwerter zu sich, untersucht sie und wirft sie wieder zurück. Ventress nutzt die Gelegenheit, zerstört Felsbrocken über sich, die nun herunterfallen, rennt in ihren Solarsegler und flieht. Yoda hält die Felsbrocken mit der Macht an und wirft sie zur Seite, wo sie niemanden verletzen. Yoda spricht mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan Dooku und sagt ihm, dass diejenigen, die sich der Dunklen Seite anschließen, Feiglinge sind. Die Leibwächter stehen wieder auf und Katuunko schließt sich der Republik an. Yoda verspricht, dass Katuunko dies nicht bereuen wird. Dramatis Personae *Dooku *Jek *Katuunko *224 *Rys *Thire *Asajj Ventress *Yoda *Zak Entstehungsgeschichte Dave Filoni wollte, dass jeder Planet aus The Clone Wars anders aussieht. George Lucas hatte schon die einfacheren Planetenkonzepte erfunden, wie eine Eiswelt, einen Dschungel- und einen Waldplaneten. Dave Filoni hatte die Idee eines Korallenmondes, der früher einmal große Meere besaß, welche aber später ausgetrocknet sind. Filoni wollte außerdem, dass man in einigen Szenen sah, wie Licht durch die Korallen fällt und dem Boden ein doppeltes Aussehen verleiht. Dave Filoni malte daher einige Konzeptzeichnungen von Rugosa. Drehbuchautor Steve Melching wollte den schelmischen Spaß von Yoda aus Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück für The Clone Wars verwenden, wo er die Klone in einer verzweifelten Situation anführt. Weil Yoda in der Prequel-Trilogie sehr ernst war, nutzte er The Clone Wars, um auch etwas von seiner schlauen, lustigen, sowie seiner inspirierenden und kriegerischen Seite zu zeigen. Regisseure Dave Bullock und Dave Filoni achteten darauf, dass Yodas Größe nicht den Kampf-Szenen widerspricht. Rob Coleman, der Animations-Regiesseur der Prequel-Trilogie gab Tipps, wie man Yoda realistisch einsetzt. Zwischendurch wechselt Yoda immer wieder von "reserviert" zu "springend" und die Episode ist eine Mischung aus dem Yoda aus Episode V, einem ernsten Yoda und einem kriegerischen Yoda. Bullock besprach mit den Entwicklern der Handlung, dass man sich an Episode V halten soll. Bullocks Idee der Episode war es, in der Episode die Schönheit und Heiterkeit des einheimischen Lebens mit den Robotern und Klonen nebeneinander zu stellen. Allerdings ist er enttäuscht, dass die Animatoren die Schatten der Hauptcharaktere nicht miteinander verbunden haben, wodurch besser deutlich geworden wäre, dass die Charaktere in die Umgebung passen. Die Höhlen-Szene war von Anfang an eine Schlüsselszene der Episode. Story Artist Rick Morales stahl Bullock die Szene mit seinen Konzeptzeichnungen ab, weil die düsteren, aber auch inspiririenden Entwürfe zur Szene ideal passten und Bullock nichts mehr erfinden musste. Auch die Wahl einer Laterne und die passenden Einstellungen trugen der Stimmung bei. Im Abspann ist Rick Morales nicht erwähnt. Stewart Lee und Justin Ridge halfen ebenfalls bei der Entwicklung der Handlung. Filoni und Henry Gilroy sorgten dafür, dass die individuellen Begabungen und der individuelle Charakter der Klonkrieger dargestellt werden, damit die Zuschauer sich auch um diese oft gesichtslosen Soldaten sorgen. Killian Plunket entwarf König Katuunko und seine Leibwächter. Das Design von Katuunko wurde an Gonzo aus der Muppet Show angelehnt. Die Charaktere und ein Großteil des übrigen Teils der Episode wurde vom Team in Singapur erstellt, die dafür, dass Der Hinterhalt eines der ersten ihrer Produkte war, laut Bullock gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Bei der Entwicklung des Storyboards wurde der Visor von Katuunko entworfen, den Katuunko verwenden können sollte, ohne seine Hände benutzen zu müssen. Im Gegensatz zum Kinofilm enthält Der Hinterhalt auch Musikstücke, die von Stücken von John Williams (hauptsächlich Episode V) nur leicht verändert wurden. Eric Rigler spielte für die Episode Stücke auf Irish Pipes, obwohl sie ursprünglich für eine Gaida komponiert wurden. Die Musik der Episode ist an Bulgarien angelehnt.[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/32215 A Teeny Tidbit About One Of Those Nutty Little STAR WARS TV Series We Keep Hearing About!!] bei AintItCool.com Geschnittene Szenen Von der endgültigen Fassung des Films wurden zwei Szenen mit Neegrays geschnitten, die über die Fluchtkapsel von Yoda und den Klonkriegern fliegen und dadurch mehr über den Mond erklären sollten. Die Neegrays wurden jedoch in der Szene verwendet, wo ein Baby-Neegray auf Yodas Daumen landet. Regisseur Dave Bullock findet, dass die Szenen ideal gepasst hätten, weil die Klone zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas sagen. Weil die Szene aber in einem Werbespot der Serie zu sehen ist, kann es sein, dass diese nicht rechtzeitig fertig gestellt wurde. Trivia *Ursprünglich hieß die Moral der Episode nicht „''Great leaders inspire greatness in others.“ („''Große Führungsqualität ruft auch in Anderen Größe hervor.“), sondern „''Great leadership comes in all sizes.“ (Frei übersetzt: „''Große Führungsqualität kommt in allen Größen.“), als Anspielung auf Yodas kleine Größe. *Auf dem Macrobinocular von Thire stehen die Worte „infrared mode“ und „regular mode“ in Aurabesh geschrieben. Weblinks * * * * *[http://bullockartworks.blogspot.com/2008/10/ambush-director-review.html "Ambush" Director Review] im Blog von Dave Bullock * * *The Clone Wars auf Pro7.de Einzelnachweise Hinterhalt, Der en:Ambush es:Ambush it:Ambush ja:待ち伏せ hu:Csapda nl:Ambush no:Ambush pl:Ambush pt:Ambush ru:Засада fi:Ansa